


Багдадский Вор

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от G до PG-13) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Night in Arabia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Иногда сны это не просто сны.





	Багдадский Вор

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от [Вако](https://vk.com/my_name_is_vako)

Воришка оборван и ужасающе грязен. На щеке длинная ссадина — стража не слишком-то церемонилась с паршивцем. Но тот по-прежнему нагл и бесстрашен, улыбается, покачиваясь на пятках, будто не у него руки заломлены за спину так, что ему наверняка должно быть больно. Красивые руки с длинными музыкальными пальцами. Отрубить бы, чтобы не лезли за пазуху добрым людям, не срезали кошельки с пояса купцов, не вытягивали из кушаков драгоценности. Тарик аль Саид по прозвищу Счастливчик хмурится, решая, что делать с оборванцем. Тот шмыгает разбитым носом и вдруг предлагает:

— Хочешь, я украду то, что тебе нужно больше всего, почтеннейший и достойнейший ученый муж, чья мудрость сравнима только с его милосердием? — воришка наверняка ехидничает, это видно по подрагивающим уголкам губ и прищуру ядовитых, зеленых глаз.

Очень любопытный, кстати, цвет. Тарик поднимается. Он не чурается намочить платок в воде и собственноручно отмыть нежеланное приобретение от грязи и крови. Тот морщится, особенно на тех местах, где ткань задевает ссадины и царапины, но терпит, только презрительно кривит губы. Узкие, сухие, наверняка горькие от вылетающих из них слов. Поцеловать его — все равно, что поцеловать гадюку. Тарику интересно, раздвоенный ли у него язык.

Кожа у пленника белая-белая, такой нет даже у северной кошки, доставленной торговцами из далекой Норвегии. У нее рыжие косы в руку толщиной. «Нет кожи светлее и нежнее, чем кожа рыжих северянок», — уверял его купец, закутывая покупку в плотную ткань, так, чтобы остались видны одни разгневанные глаза. Есть — уверен Тарик, рассматривая синяки, нарушившие белоснежное совершенство. Пачкался воришка нарочно, он в этом уверен, как и в том, что говор у того слишком правильный, чтобы принадлежать одному из неверных. «Сын рабыни?» — спросил себя сарацин, и сам же себе ответил, — «Нет, слишком прямая спина, которая не умеет гнуться».

— И что же мне нужно? — спрашивает Тарик, выглаживая кончиком ткани скулы. С ума сойти, такие четкие, будто высеченные мраморным резцом.

— Ты сам этого еще не знаешь, — улыбается уголками губ вор.

У Тарика довольно всего: и денег, чистой, звонкой монеты лучшей чеканки, и славы, еще бы ее не хватало у придворного астролога и звездочета, и книг, которые везли ему со всего света — как из диких землей франков и бриттов, так и из просвещенного Китая и утонченной Индии, и наложниц, и благородных жеребцов, и верных людей, и даже воды — этого жидкого золота пустыни. И все же… и все же.

Он проводит по насмешливым, изогнутым в улыбке губам пальцем, сминая их. Красивый.

— Я не буду с тобой спать, — предупреждает спокойно пленник.

— Будешь, — уверенно говорит аль Саид.

И легко давит на плечи, замечая тень, промелькнувшую по лицу воришки. Тому больно, но Тарик не настолько жесток, чтобы этим пользоваться, тем более что это может сломать его находку.

— Ты же не хочешь лишиться своих замечательных рук? — спрашивает он, уверенный в том, что его поняли правильно.

Воровство сурово карается законом отсечением провинившейся конечности. Эти чудесные ловкие, длинные пальцы, упадут в песок под ноги палача, и тот уверенно прижжет рану, чтобы не доставлять лишние мучения тому, кто уже наказан.

— Тебя вымоют и переоденут, — сообщает он упрямо вздернутому подбородку пойманного воришки. — Если вздумаешь удрать или стянуть что-нибудь, потрудись приласкать себя, потому что спать мы начнем тот же миг.

Пленник мгновенно вспыхивает, как пожар в летней степи, иссушенной солнцем и зноем. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Тарик бесцеремонно прерывает его:

— Ты ведь никому не давал объездить себя?

— И не дал бы, — шипит пленник.

Но Тарик уже делает знак увести его. Он уверен, что сегодня в его доме не пропадет ни одна ложка.

 

Воришка наконец прилично вымыт и одет. Тарик с удовольствием рассматривает его сквозь заросли терновника. Тот бесцельно бродит по саду, в котором ему разрешены прогулки, и отчаянно скучает. Тарик не трогает его уже неделю, однако не оставляет без внимания, с удовольствием рассматривая узкие бедра, очертания которых лишь четче обозначает ткань широких штанов, костлявую спину, которую долговязый пленник чуть сутулит, когда думает, что его никто не видит, впалый живот, острую линию ключиц, длинную шею, такую белую, что нестерпимо хочется запятнать ее следами укусов и поцелуев. Однако пока он наблюдает лишь издали, мысленно разбирая и собирая пленника на части, раздевая его тряпка за тряпкой, ставит на колени, заставляя прогнуть упрямую спину, выставляя на обозрение ягодицы. Однако тот все еще не умоляет его о продолжении, а вместо этого, не подозревая о чужом присутствии, срывает с дерева плод, скептически озирает его, решая достоин ли тот того, чтобы впиться в его сочную мякоть крепкими зубами. Если бы Тарик был пристрастен, он мог бы посчитать, что соглашение между ними нарушено и вор должен быть покаран, как он и обещал. Но он всего лишь наблюдает, вздыхая, как тот слизывает сладкий сок с пальцев и закапывает семечку. Наверное, надеется, что из нее вырастет дерево. Это так трогательно-наивно, что сарацин почти решается выйти, но пленник уже торопливо удирает с места преступления, и он остается на месте. Тарик все еще не знает, как зовет себя его приобретение.

Через неделю управляющий сообщает ему, что они нигде не могут найти кольцо. Тарик не носит его, но это дар шаха, призвавшего его на службу, и совсем негоже пренебрегать такими дарами. Тарик уверен, что воришка не знает его цену, перстень совсем простой, на рынке за него не дали бы много. Вероятно, он взял его со скуки, не сумев пренебречь своей природой, но незнание не освобождает от ответственности. Там, за высокой выбеленной солнцем стеной, ему отсекли бы не только руку, но и голову, а здесь Тарик доволен, у него есть повод наведаться к пленнику. Не то, чтобы хозяину дома он вообще был нужен. Остается дождаться подходящего момента, тогда, когда тот будет особенно беззащитен, уверившись в своей безопасности.

Тарик приходит днем, тогда, когда зной особенно безжалостен и даже самые дикие кошки лежат в тени, разморенные его ласками. Вор сидит в своей комнате, играя сам с собой в поддавки. Он тоже выглядит разморенным жарой, лениво потягивается, как большой кот, устроившись на самом солнечном месте и свесив ноги с широкого подоконника. Когда Тарик входит, он еще не чует опасности, поднимает голову, пристально вглядываясь, и снова возвращается к игре, игнорируя его появление.

Когда Тарик сбрасывает карты на пол, пленник изумлен, но не больше, когда разводит его колени, становясь между ног — разгневан, когда рывком тянет на себя, открывает рот, собираясь возмутиться. Но Тарик перебивает его:

— Куда ты его спрятал? — спрашивает он. — Зачем тебе это кольцо? Что тебе в нем?

— Какое кольцо? — спрашивает вор невинно. Но по тому, как сверкает молния его взгляда, укрывшись под ресницами, Тарик понимает, что прав.

— Где ты его спрятал? — мягко повторяет вопрос он. — Или мне нужно обыскать тебя? Поверь, я знаю, где провозят самые ценные вещи, чтобы их не нашли.

Одним широким движением он проводит по бедрам, от колен до задницы, с удовольствием ощущая ладонями, как напрягаются мускулы; ему нравится смотреть, как раздуваются от гнева крылья длинного носа, как тот краснеет удушливой волной, как поджимает губы.

— Я ничего не брал! — резко отвечает вор, отталкивая Тарика.

— Где? — еще мягче спрашивает тот, сжимая чужие бока и с удовольствием зарываясь носом в волосы у виска. — Хочешь, чтобы я стянул с тебя штаны и проверил?

Вор не хочет, он брыкается в руках, норовя заехать коленом в бок, но оказывается придавленным к теплому, сладко пахнущему дереву, с распахнутыми ногами и дивно сверкающими гневом глазами. Тарик прикусывает нежную кожу над ухом, прихватывает губами кадык.

— Где? — спрашивает он, вжимаясь пахом в пах пленника, и тот вздрагивает.

— Пусти, — выдыхает вор. — Я отдам твое глупое кольцо.

Это еще не победа.

— Вернешь, — соглашается Тарик. — Но это подарок шаха, — пленник бледнеет, — и ты отдашь мне за него свое имя.

— Можешь звать меня Лофтом, — цедит пленник, и большего Тарик пока не требует.

Ему довольно и этого, и ненависти, которую он сцеловывает с гневно кривящихся губ. Губы у Лофта на редкость сладкие — вор снова недавно ел персики, и покорные, особенно, когда увлекшись, он начинает отвечать, и тело вздрагивает под ладонями, а дыхание становится горячим и прерывистым. Но его вор еще не сдался, и Тарик отпускает его, хоть это и тяжело, такого встрепанного, разгоряченного, тяжело дышащего, с потемневшими, искусанными губами. Тарик, улыбаясь, закрывает за собой дверь, с удовольствием слыша, как грохочет, ударившись о стену, что-то тяжелое.

 

Тарик впервые берет с собой Лофта в город. Тот скучает в роскошном доме, хоть и не сознался ни разу, но ему душно среди роскоши и довольства. Тарик боится, что вор совсем затоскует, словно птица в клетке, и поэтому одним погожим утром велит ему собираться на прогулку. По мудрецу не заметно, но он волнуется: как поведет себя свободолюбивый воришка, когда окажется за пределами тщательно охраняемого дома? Попытается сбежать? Или останется с ним, не решившись рисковать?

Он берет с собой только двух стражников. Достаточно, чтобы защитить их от случайных неприятностей… и догнать Лофта, если тот задумает удрать. Тарик исподтишка наблюдает за вором. Тот спокоен, вертит головой, косится, но как-то задумчиво, проверяет, изменилось ли что за время, проведенное взаперти. Сбежать он не пытается.

На торговой площади Тарик хочет купить чернил и бумаги, может, пару иноземных книг у знакомого торговца. Они не доходят до гостеприимно распахнутых дверей лавки, когда где-то слева раздается вскрик. Ни Лофт, ни Тарик не понимают сразу, что происходит. Здоровенный верзила хватает подошедшего слишком близко к нему оборванца и бьет того по уху. Тот обмякает, и здоровяк вытаскивает у него из свободной руки кошель. Воришка. Кошель тугой, весело побрякивает монетами, оборванец дергается, старясь вырваться, и верзила наливается злой, дурной краской — сжимает пойманную руку. Тарику ясно слышен треск ломающейся кости. Воришка визжит, баюкая сломанные пальцы, к нему спешит стража, а побледневший Лофт отступает назад, невольно пряча за спину руки. С длинными, красивыми, такими хрупкими пальцами. Тарик ловит его за пояс, тащит к себе, накрывая ладони своими, прячет, безмолвно обещая, что ничего не случится. Воришку уводят, но ни в какую лавку они не идут. Тарик отпаивает своего вора в чайхане, веселит, стараясь отвлечь от недавней картины и старательно не замечая, как тоскующе косится Лофт на улицу за окнами. Нет уж, птица моя, не видать тебе такой свободы, чтобы любой проходимец мог сломать твои красивые руки. Тарик ловит узкую бледную ладонь, сжимает ее собственнически: смотри на меня, — и Лофт вздыхает, под острыми черными ресницами вспыхивает весенняя юная зелень.

Тарик приручает его собой, как приручал бы норовистого коня дорогой породы. Лофт не любит прикосновений, он недотрога, выворачивающийся из-под ладоней, гнущий спину и сердито фырчащий на протянутую ладонь. Но и он забывается, доверившись, разомлев под ласками, подставляет бока и уши, ловит пальцы и идет на зов. Иногда. Когда хочет сам. Идет следом, упрямо делая вид, что им просто по пути, что так совпало… и когда Тарик зажимает его в темном углу, стонет в закушенную ладонь.

У его вора давно не было любви. Это видно по голодному взгляду и нетерпеливым кусачим поцелуям, когда тот не может решить, хочет ли ответить, потому что соскучился, или укусить, чтобы его не трогали. Тарик не дает уснуть его телу, будит прикосновениями, иногда до того мимолетными и невинными, что возразить Лофту нечем: коснуться пальцев, передавая книгу, похлопать по спине, заправить локон за трогательно просвечивающее на солнце ухо, одернуть задравшуюся рубаху… о, их сотни и тысячи. Вор сердито шипит, дергается, уходит, но возвращается в руки.

Тарик не настаивает, не просит, не предлагает и не берет сам. Но наказывает, когда Лофт, не сдержавшись, тянет что-то. Тарик уверен, что тот делает это не специально, но наказания оттого не менее мучительны. Для них обоих. Тарик выглаживает длинную спину, обводит губами, острые ключицы, слушает прерывистое дыхание своей жертвы и ждет.

Лофт должен и приходит к нему сам. Прижимается спиной к двери, несет чушь, расхаживая по кабинету и трогая вещи своими длинными пальцами. Он явно нервничает, и когда Тарик ловит его в объятия, дергается и смотрит на него испуганно-злобно. Сердце у него заполошно стучит.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает его Тарик, хотя знает уже ответ. И Лофт знает.

— Обсудить новую касыду, — говорит сквозь зубы воришка.

— Только раз бывает праздник, только раз весна цветет, взор твой, пери, праздник вечный, вечный праздник в сердце льет! — издевательски начинает Тарик.

Лофт прерывает его отчаянным, злым поцелуем, обвивая шею руками и прижимаясь так близко, что он уже никуда не уйдет. Даже если захочет. Потому что не хочет этого вечно.

 

— И что же мне было все-таки нужно? — спрашивает Тарик, обнимая лежащего рядом Лофта.

— А ты не знаешь? — эхом откликается тот, приподнимаясь на локте и нависая над ним.

Тарик молча мотает головой, зачарованный тем, как змеятся тени по серебрящемуся в полутьме телу.

Лофт улыбается, ядовитые глаза сверкают, как звезды, становясь совсем прозрачными в призрачном лунном свете.

— Ты украл это для меня? — спрашивает сарацин, пересчитывая пальцами длинную змею позвоночника.

— Я украл это у тебя, — улыбается вор.

— Что? — Тарик едва не сталкивается лбом с Лофтом, приподнимаясь.

Вор улыбается и кладет ладонь ему на солнечное сплетение.

— Я верну тебе сердце, Тони, — под рукой у него разгорается бледное голубоватое свечение.

И Старк с удивлением понимает, что проснулся.

Он ловит бледную ладонь и целует тыльную сторону и пальцы, и центр, там, где сосредоточено тепло.

Локи лежит рядом, тесно прижавшись боком и уткнувшись носом в плечо. В призрачном свете реактора его скулы выглядят как у киборга на рабочем чертеже. У него длинные красивые пальцы, и страшно становится от одной мысли, от одного воспоминания о треске ломающейся кости. Хочется его разбудить, чтобы увидеть какого цвета у него глаза, но Локи сопит так сладко, что ему жалко нарушать сон прикорнувшего на плече.

Локи вздыхает, что-то бормочет и снова перекидывает руку ему через грудь и переплетает ноги. У Старка от этого жеста что-то екает в внутри, и он думает, перебирая темные пряди чужих волос, что свет реактора больше не такой пронзительно-чистый, он приобрел зеленоватый оттенок, хотя может быть, ему это кажется, что он ни за что не отпустит Локи, даже если тот решит уйти, что гарем — это, в сущности, неплохая штука, что Локи идут полупрозрачные шаровары, что однажды он уговорит свою норовистую красавицу надеть для него восточные одежды, что недавно он видел одно ожерелье и пояс, которые подойдут, и что Локи, конечно, хитрец и проныра, но он поймал своего вора за ловкую руку и больше никуда и никогда его не отпустит. Локи случайно и, как ему кажется, согласно, скользит по поверхности реактора ладонью, на мгновение погружая их в темноту. И может быть, разбудить его — не такая уж плохая идея. Особенно если Локи, проснувшись, ничего не сможет сделать, потому что будет принадлежать ему, сладко выстанывая его имя. Но он дает им еще немного времени, вглядываясь в узкое, хищное и какое-то расслабленно-беззащитное во сне лицо и перебирая темные пряди.


End file.
